The objectives of this research are: (1) evaluate computer derived models for assessment of cardiac function. These models are constructed from extraction of parameters and contours of the heart chambers from images generated from computer acquired ultrasonic echoes. Initial evaluation will include patient studies comparing echo images, echo time motion studies, videometry, surgical and other clinical data. This effort will use the imaging system previously developed for this project; (2) Construct a real time electronic phased array scanner; (3) Extend mathematical models to multi-planar and three-dimensional models.